EP 1051302B1 describes a tire inflation pressure-setting device and method of the general type under consideration. In agricultural vehicles, the tire inflation pressure can be checked and set by the vehicle itself. For this purpose, rotary signal transmitters, which permit compressed air transmission of the tire inflation pressure for the connected vehicle tire, are provided in the region of the wheel connections or rims. The tire inflation pressure can therefore be checked, and compressed air can be topped up or let out. The tire inflation pressure-setting device generally has a compressed air port for a compressed air supply, an electronic tire inflation pressure-control device and suitable valve devices, wherein compressed air is distributed from a compressed air supply via the valve devices to connecting lines to the rotary signal transmitters. Given a corresponding pneumatic actuation, the respective seal of the rotary signal transmitter can be applied, with the result that it seals when the vehicle tire is turning. Subsequently, in an inflation phase, compressed air can be topped up; and, subsequently, in a measuring phase, the current tire inflation pressure of the respective vehicle tire can be measured, for which purpose, for example, a central pressure sensor is provided.
The seal of the rotary signal transmitter is heavily loaded during travel, since the rotating vehicle tire has to be connected to the compressed air system, which is fixed to the vehicle. This loading of the seals generally limits their operational capability and service life.